Door hinges are typically used to mount a door, particularly a swinging door, onto a cabinet. Such door hinges permit the door to be swung open in order to allow access to the contents of the cabinet. If the door hinges are not precisely positioned on the cabinet, the door will not align properly with the cabinet. If the door is not properly aligned on the cabinet, movement of the door may be obstructed. Also, a misaligned door is not aesthetically pleasing. To avoid these problems, a cabinet builder employs fixturing equipment in order to precisely position the door hinges on the cabinet so that, when the door is installed on the door hinges, the door properly aligns with the cabinet. The cabinet builder typically ships the cabinet with its door mounted thereon.
Following shipment, there may be occasions where the door and door hinges are removed from the cabinet. For example, an installer usually removes the door hinges and door from the base of a cabinet in order to install the cabinet. Following installation of the cabinet base, the installer reattaches the door hinges and door. As another example, a repairer frequently removes the door hinges and door from a cabinet in order to repair the cabinet. Following completion of the repair, the repairer reattaches the door hinges and door.
However, because the installer or repairer does not have the cabinet builder's fixturing equipment, the installer or repairer must iteratively reposition the door and door hinges on the cabinet until proper alignment of the door to the cabinet is achieved. This iterative process is painstaking and requires a substantial amount of time to complete which adds to the cost of installation or repair.
In addition, there may be a tendency for a door to become misaligned on its cabinet through repeated openings and closings of the door.
The present invention is directed to an arrangement which solves one or more of the above noted problems.